fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas
Silas (サイラス Sairasu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates. He is a Cavalier from Nohr and will accompany the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Shou Okumura in the Japanese version and Antony Del Rio in the English version. Profile Silas is a fledgling Knight of the Kingdom of Nohr and child of a Nohrian Noble family, having known the Avatar since childhood and considers them his best friend. The two were close and one day, Silas wanted to bring the Avatar out of the Northern Fortress on a picnic. However, he was caught by the guards and was nearly executed if not for the Avatar's strong opposition. Instead, he was banished from the fortress, but he never forgot his friend. Silas decided to enlist in the Nohrian army, knowing that it was the best way to meet his friend again. If Silas achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Sophie. His birthday is November 1. He has the unruliest hair. Conquest In Chapter 7, he arrives with Elise and her retainers in order to aid the Avatar in their quest to quell the Ice Tribe rebellion at the behest of Xander. Birthright In Chapter 7, Silas leads a small attack force on a Hoshidan fortress on orders of King Garon. There, he finds the Avatar whom he had not seen in many years. Silas hoped that he could talk the Avatar into returning to Nohr, but the Avatar refused and the two met in combat. Defeated by the Avatar, he states that he is ready to be executed, but the Avatar refuses, wondering how the two know each other. Silas explained about their childhood together until his banishment. The Avatar vaguely remembers him, but nonetheless decides to spare him and Silas decides to follow his best friend and joins the Hoshidan army, despite some wariness from Saizo. In Chapter 22, he describes the problems of Nohr, and after hearing Ryoma's promise to help Nohr after the war, he renews his resolve to see the war to its end. Revelation Silas appears in Chapter 14 as the boss and joins the army at the end of the chapter. He was ordered by King Garon to kill the Avatar, but when crossing blades, Silas could not bring himself to kill his best friend and the Avatar notices his hesitation. After the battle, after telling their childhood story of their picnic, the Avatar suddenly remembers Silas. Needing all the help they can get, the Avatar asks Silas to join their cause which he accepts. Personality Silas is a very easy-going and selfless young man, indiscriminately expressing a willingness to lend a helping hand to those in need. This fact can be derived across the vast majority of his supports; in his A-level support with Charlotte, for one, he insists on discussing the convoluted nature of her adolescence as a means to help her overcome the insecurities that are intrinsic to her personality. His supports with Jakob further sheds light on Silas' altruistic intentions, one that sees him revealing a stark discomfort at playing the role of confidant; when mocked for constantly seeking to aid others, Silas responds by admitting to feeling depressed when listening to their woes, owing to his inability to find the right advice to give them all the time. Although he wants to help people better themselves, he can also be very opinionated and a surprisingly harsh critic, occasionally being insulting without intending to come across as such. His remarks about the various activities Kagero is doing in their Supports come across as vindictive (such as his comments about her art being "monstrous"), while his C Support with Hana has him technically insult her battle prowess by saying she was underwhelming and that Sakura deserves a better retainer. He claims that his oath as a knight means more to him than anything else, even his own life. The reason he's okay with defecting is because he took that oath for the Avatar's sake, so not defecting would actually have broken it more. His supports with Oboro also mention him going out of his way to save enemy civilians, and his supports with Hinoka reveal he lets enemies who surrender flee. He's utterly devoted to the Avatar above all else. He spent years working his way into the Nohrian army to become a knight in order to be reunited with them, and is willing to betray his country just to stick by their side. Despite Silas' love for rendering assistance to the needy, he only does so out of a steadfast loyalty to the Avatar; depending on the path chosen by the Avatar, Silas will only be able to provide support to those who pledge allegiance to their cause. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7= Sword - C Lance - D |Item=Steel Sword Javelin }} |-|Conquest Chapter 7= Sword - D Lance - E |Item=Iron Sword Bronze Lance }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14= Sword - B Lance - B |Item=Javelin }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld |-|Normal= Sword - C Lance - D |Item=Steel Sword Javelin }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Lance - C |Item=Steel Sword Javelin }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - B |Item=Steel Sword Javelin }} Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - D |Item=Silver Sword (Dropped) Javelin }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - C |Item=Silver Sword (Dropped) Javelin }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - B |Item=Silver Sword (Dropped) Javelin }} Xenologue 20 - Heirs of Fate 6: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Paladin |60% |65% |5% |60% |45% |45% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | +2 | 0 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Mozu * Azura Nohr * Effie * Peri * Beruka * Selena * Nyx * Charlotte * Camilla * Elise Hoshido * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Hinoka * Sakura Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Ryoma * Kaze * Sophie * Kana - If Silas is his father * Shigure - If Silas is his father Overall Base Class Silas performs the role of the typical early game Cavalier unit. His growth rates are ideal for those of his class, balancing out nearly all of his stats save his Resistance and Magic which are low in growths. Though recruited a little later than most Cavaliers usually are, he starts off perfectly capable for the rest of the game. His only starting class skill is Elbow Room which makes him great for open areas that lack terrain and will later obtain Shelter to rescue any wayward allied unit that are in danger with his good turn movement distance. Silas, true to his role as the Avatar's childhood friend, benefits greatly off of them when they are present on the map. Should the Avatar's health fall below 50%, Silas' personal skill Vow of Friendship activates, boosting his damage dealt and reducing damage taken both by 3. If using the Avatar in a Guard Stance in that state, Silas can benefit not only off of the Guard Stance mechanic, but also the boost from his personal skill and the Avatar's personal skill Supportive, giving him great bonuses to his damage dealt and hit rate while reducing incoming damage. Overall, Silas is a great unit for the front lines and provide decent map coverage to assist units in danger and bring them to safety while boosting himself until he drops them off. His two promotions increases his battle capabilities. As a Paladin, he remains well rounded and is a solid choice for a basic final class. He first gains Defender further boosting his stats when using Shelter and, as mentioned above, provides more bonuses to his partnership with the Avatar. Aegis is great to shave off mainly indirect damage. As a Great Knight, Silas trades some speed and resistance for more strength and defense. It also provides Luna for a solid attack skill and Armored Blow for less risk when initiating an attack. Secondary Class Silas gains access to the Mercenary class line. This erases the movement advantage his base class provides, but it also allows him to take on foes with Beast Killers, who would ordinarily be a hard counter to him. This only really comes into play, however, in Conquest's higher difficulties. Beast Killers are virtually nonexistent otherwise. As a Mercenary, he gains Good Fortune and Strong Riposte. The latter of which is somewhat useful on top of Elbow Room, as it grants him even more damage. This reclass also grants him a slight boost to speed and skill, but it's generally not enough to push his speed high enough to reliably double foes without a pair-up. The real benefits of reclassing surface once he promotes. As a hero, he may wield Hammers after a bit of training, allowing him to deal effective damage to enemy Generals and Knights without suffering weapon triangle disadvantage. Sol and Axebreaker are both useful abilities, and the latter comes just in time to help him out against the deadly Berserkers that plague Birthright's and Conquest's later chapters. As a Bow Knight, Silas regains his mount and gains access to Shurikenbreaker, an absolutely critical ability for dealing with Conquest's Chapter 25. Friendship Class Partner Class Quotes Refer to Silas/Quotes. Possible Endings Silas - Loyal Knight (友情の騎士 Yūjō no Kishi lit. Knight of Friendship) : Silas returned to Nohr to served in the castle guard. His honest and dedicated nature earned him the title of lead knight. Records show Avatar and Silas remained friends for all their days. ; Silas and Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Silas and Camilla : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ;Silas and Felicia : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Silas and Hana : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Silas and Mozu : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Silas and Oboro : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Silas and Orochi : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Silas and Sakura : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. Etymology Silas is the name of a companion of Paul, an early leader of the Christian community. Silas accompanied him on his missionary journeys. This may reference to Silas' unconditional partnership with the Avatar when they both set out on a mission to bring peace to both kingdoms regardless of the Avatars choice. Trivia *Silas shares his English voice actor, Antony Del Rio, with Percy. *Silas was voted as the 14th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *The favorite food that Silas packed for the Avatar's picnic in their childhood differs in each route. In Conquest it is Veggie Chowder, while in Birthright it is Surf and Turf, and in Revelation it is Tangy Coleslaw. *In Silas' Supports with Camilla, he confesses his love for her on her A Support, rather than the usual S Support others have. This indicates how he held romantic feelings for her, which could go unrequited or not depending on whether they reach S Support with each other or another. Gallery SilasCavalierArt.png|Artwork of Silas as a Cavalier by Megumi Nagahama. SilasPaladinArt.png|Artwork of Silas as a Paladin by Megumi Nagahama. Cipher Silas2.png|Silas, as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Cavalier. Cipher Silas.png|Silas, as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Paladin. Silas confession.jpg|Silas' confession scene. Silasavatar.png|Silas' official Twitter icon. Cyrus portrait.png|Silas' portrait FEF Silas My Room Model.png|Silas' Private Quarters model. FE14 Cavalier (Silas).jpg|Silas' battle model as a Cavalier. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters